Little Miss looks have changed over the years
Little Miss Bossy's looks Old look: Blue circle and red derby-like hat with yellow stripe and a flower with a stem attached to it. New look: Dark blue circle, eyelashes and a small bonnet-like hat with a yellow stripe and with a flower attached to it. Little Miss Naughty's looks Old look: Purple oval, purple nose that matches her color, no hair and a dark green ribbon. New look: Same purple oval, pink curly hair with pink curly puffs, dark fuchsia nose, light green bow and pink rosy cheeks. Little Miss Sunshine's looks Old look: Yellow circle, freckles, yellow nose, yellow hair in braids and red bows. New look: Same yellow circle, freckles, red bows, light tan hair in braids and a light tan nose. Little Miss Helpful's look's Old look: Fuchsia oval, yellow nose, same blonde hair in puffs like Little Miss Chatterbox and green and white shoes. New look: Same fuchsia oval, pink nose, orange hair in pigtails, green fanny pack (bumbag in the UK) and green and white sneakers. Little Miss Magic's looks Old look: Light brown circle, yellow nose, brown hair, freckles, white bow with green diagonal lines and red sneakers. New look: More light orange circle, same yellow nose, no freckles, same brown hair, black top hat with pink flower and fuchsia Mary Jane clip shoes with sparkles. Little Miss Giggles' looks Old look: Blue circle, freckles, red hair with yellow clips and yellow nose. New look: Dark blue circle, freckles, red hair with yellow clips with no holes and yellow nose. Little Miss Chatterbox's looks Old look: Pink semi-circle, blonde hair in puffs and blue and white sneakers. New look: Slightly darker pink semi-circle, blonde hair in puffs and blue and white sneakers. Little Miss Curious' looks Old look: Orange oval, blonde hair with a question mark shaped ponytail, a blue bow and has no visible nose. New look: Dark orange rounded square, dark blonde hair with a question mark shaped ponytail, dark yellow nose, freckles and a dark blue bow. Little Miss Scary's looks Old look: Small red circle with 9 spikes on the top of her head and a yellow oval nose. New look: Normal sized darker red circle with 8 spikes on the top of her head and now has a bigger yellow oval nose. Little Miss Whoops' looks Old look: Dark blue circle, stringy black hair, a pink round nose and had the same bandages around the body just like her brother, Mr. Bump. New look: Light blue more oval shape like Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Helpful, a pink oval nose and now has a pink bow and round glasses that replace all of her bandages. Little Miss Calamity's looks Old look: None because she was once a new character who was created for The Mr. Men Show. New look: Orange rounded rectangle, brown hair in a short flip, dark green nose and white sneakers. Little Miss Daredevil's looks Old look: None because she is a new character who was created for The Mr. Men Show. New look: Yellow circle, orange hair in a short flip with dark orange streaks, white Evel Knievel style rocket boots, white safe helmet with blue stars on each side, red lightning bolts, and a big blue triangle on the front of it, eyelashes, and dark orange freckles. Category:Lists